The Bone Killer
by Rraz45
Summary: Our favorite gang is in high school. They hear a rumor about a local haunting and decide to investigate it. But could the rumors be true? Is there a Bone Killer living in the town's masoleum? And will they make it out alive? Read and find out! REVIEW!


**The Bone Killer**

_A/N: _

_I wrote this ghost story when I was in middle school. I found it after doing some cleaning in my room. My friend persuaded me into writing this into a dbz fanfic. So here we are. be warned there is some graphic violence in this story! If you get squeemish, stop reading!_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink***_

* * *

This story begins with four teenagers. The teenagers names were Goku, Yamcha, Chi Chi, and Bulma. They were all seniors at Orange Star High School. They have all been best friends for years and were a tight group. They did everything together. But lately, the group of these four teenagers have spent their days in complete and utter boredom. Nothing exciting occuring in their lives lately. They needed some excitment to come swooping in.

One day while sitting in the school library to work on a class assignment they had to complete, they heard a ghost story. It was more like a rumor because their classmates were claiming this story to be true. There was a haunting in the town's mausoleum. They say there was a ghost that went by the name of the Bone Killer that lived in the mausoleum. Everyone that visited, never returned. The police never even found any of the bodies. Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi, and Yamcha all looked at one another when they heard this story. This was just the excitment they were hoping for. Engulfed with curiosity, the four friends had decided to investigate this rumor. They were going to prove that there was no such thing as the Bone Killer.

That same night the four teenagers drove to the West City Graveyard. Bulma was driving her car with Yamcha in the passenger's seat. Goku and Chi Chi were in the back seat of Bulma's car. They were making out as usual. Bulma rolled her eyes at their public display of affection even though Yamcha's hand was traveling up her leg. Bulma and Yamcha had been dating on and off for the past eight months. While Goku and Chi Chi had been an item for over a year. The four had been best friends since they were all met in middle school.

"Hey lovebirds over there," Bulma called as she looked in her rearview mirror.

Goku and Chi Chi broke apart from their lover's embrace and looked at the front seat of the vehicle.

"What do you think we are going to find there?" Yamcha asked.

Goku and Chi Chi shrugged their shoulders.

"Probably nothing," Chi Chi replied.

"I think so too," Bulma agreed with her best female friend, "but it would be cool to find something interesting though."

Bulma turned a corner and finally reached the city's grveyard. The mausoleum was built in the center of the graveyard. They parked outside the graveyard and took a good look around. It was late at night, and no one else was around. Yamcha began to wonder if this was such a good idea as he looked at the graveyard. It was such a creepy place to be. Bulma noticed her boyfriend's sudden discomfort.

"Don't get scared now Yamcha," Bulma harshly whispered in his ear.

Yamcha's eyes narrowed as he looked at his girlfriend. That was how their fight started. Yamcha yelled at Bulma while Bulma screamed vivid insults at him. Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other and sighed. They were used to their friend's fights. Bulma was the kind of person who liked to fight verbally, while Yamcha did not. His pride did not like to be bruised though. Goku and Chi Chi quickly broke up the fight between the two angry lovers by saying they were not here to fight. Bulma and Yamcha stopped their arguing. Yamcha aplogized to Bulma for the whole argument. Bulma crossed her arms and huffed. She wondered why she was dating a wimp like Yamcha sometimes.

Goku was the first to enter the mausoleum. Everyone else followed closely behind him. They truely had no idea what they were getting into. Once they were inside they took a look around. The place was so old. There were cobwebs covering the cornors and most of the roof of the room. There was a coffin off to the side covered in dust. And the smell was horendous. It smelled so musty. The disgusting nature of the place made Chi Chi want to leave. The creepiness made Yamcha want to go home and crawl into bed.

"Let's go; there's nothing here," Yamcha spoke as he made a quick glance around.

He turned around and headed for the door he and his friends entered. Before Yamcha could reach the heavy stone door, it slammed shut and locked. Everyone shrieked in shock (with Yamcha being the loudest).

They took a moment to catch their breaths. There had to be another way out of this place. It was so quiet in there. No one dared to make a single sound. Yamcha moved closer to his girlfriend. Bulma was a stong willed person. Chi Chi grabbed her boyfriend's hand. There was very little that could scare Goku Son. Suddenly an evil laugh rang through the mausoleum. Chi Chi screamed and jumped into the strong arms of her boyfriend. Bulma screamed in frieght, but remained still. Goku shivered and held Chi Chi close to his chest. Having been so terrified, Yamcha fainted. Bulma rolled her eyes at her pathetic boyfriend. Goku placed Chi Chi back to her feet. She relucantly let go of her man. Goku lifted Yamcha off the ground and leaned his limp body against the wall. Bulma was annoyed by her boyfriend's weakness. She slapped Yamcha hard in the face to wake him up. Yamcha's eyes snapped open as his head whipped to the side from the hard slap from his girlfriend. He immedialty blushed in embarassment for reaction to his fear.

None of the four teenagers noticed a shadow creep upon them. Chi Chi leaned down and picked up Yamcha's fallen flashlight and handed it to him. The shadow made its way closer to the group. Yamcha turned his flashlight back on. He needed the extra light to see. He moved the light around them, never seeing the creeping shadow. With a sudden movement, the shadow swallowed Bulma. Bulma let out an ear piercing scream as she was engulfed into the shadows. Yamcha, Goku, and Chi Chi all turned to where Bulma once stood. Goku and Chi Chi ran to Bulma's retreating figure in an attempt to save her, but they were too late. The couple looked at each other. Both could see the fear reflecting in the other's eyes.

Yamcha was frozen by his fear. Something that he had no clue what it was had just grabbed Bulma from under their noses. None of them were safe down here. He really regretted his decision to come down to this place. He took a deep breath. The panic began to flow through his veins.

"We shouldn't be here," Yamcha began to rant.

Goku and Chi Chi turned to their other friend. They noiced him whimpering.

"We're next, we're next. We are all going to die," Yamcha screamed in terror.

"Shut up Yamcha! We don't even know if Bulma is dead yet. So calm the fuck down!" Chi Chi yelled.

Yamcha gulped and did as the raven-haired female said. Chi Chi was not the kind of person to get angry. She'll scream and hit until she lets all her anger out. She sighed. What they needed was a plan. Chi Chi turned to her boyfriend, Goku. He was in deep thought trying to formulate a plan. Goku had a bad feeling that he could not shake.

"We should split up and look for Bulma," Goku suggested.

Chi Chi agreed with her boyfriend's plan. She couldn't leave this place without knowing what happened to her blue-haired friend. Although she would much rather stay in the presence of her strong Goku, if they split up they will be able to find Bulma faster.

Yamcha did not feel the same way. All he wanted was to get out of this nightmare of a place. He did not want to go search this place all by himself. He looked around for an exit. There had to be a way out. He needed to get out of this place.

Chi Chi noticed her friend's distress. She rolled her eyes. Yamcha was such a coward. Didn't he care about his girlfriend?

"Some boyfriend you are. I'm glad I'm not dating you," Chi Chi muttered.

Goku sighed. All of this hostility was not going to help find Bulma.

Suddenly the shadow returned. Only this time it turned into the figure of a man. His face could not be seen, it was covered by shadows. In his hand was a sharpened bone. It was the Bone Killer! He moved swiftly toward his target. No one saw him coming. He snuck up behind Yamcha and struck him. Yamcha couln't move or scream, he was paralyzed. The Bone Killer stabbed him and stabbed him. Blood squirted to the floor when the bone was pulled out of Yamcha. Chi Chi and Goku turned to their friend when Yamcha was finally able to scream. Yamcha had been stabbed with the bone sixteen times. Then the Bone Killer beheaded the teen. Chi Chi screamed as Yamcha's head rolled off his body and onto the floor. Goku went after his friend's murderer, but the killer dissapeared into the shadows.

Chi Chi held onto Goku like her life depended on it. She wanted out of this place as soon as possible.

"Let's find Bulma and get the hell out of this place," Goku suggested to his girlfriend.

Chi Chi nodded her head. She was too scared to utter a single word or sound.

The couple began their search for their missing friend together. After what happened to Yamcha, neither wanted to be seperated. They went deep inside the mausoleum to a place neither had ever been before. Nobody has probably been this deep inside the mausoleum (except for the Bone Killer) before. Goku and Chi Chi found a chamber lit by candles. Could this be where the Bone Killer lives?

In the center of the chamber was an unusual stone coffin. It wasn't like any of the other coffins they had seen earlier. There was no dust covering it. And the top looked like it had been moved recently. Goku and Chi Chi moved closer to further inspect this anomely. Goku put his ear on the side of the coffin. He could hear someone groaning inside. He quickly moved the lid off to see who was inside. They found Bulma inside, semiconcious.

"Bulma," Chi Chi called to wake her friend from her daze.

Bulma opened her eys and looked at her two best friends. Chi Chi sighed in relief. Bulma was safe. It was good to know the that her friend was indeed alive.

Bulma noticed a figure creep up behind Goku.

"Lookout!" Bulma screamed as she pointed to the moving figure.

It was the man that killed Yamcha, the Bone Killer. Goku ducked from the killer's fist. Chi Chi helped Bulma out of the coffin while Goku fought with the Bone Killer. Goku grabbed a rock from the ground when he was struck down by the monster. Goku jumped to his feet after he held the rock firmly. The Bone Killer went for another swing. Goku dodged the punch and struck the monster with the rock. Goku repeatedly blugeded the Bone killer with the rock until Goku believed him to be dead. Goku tossed the rock to the ground. It was finally over.

"Let's go home," Chi Chi stated with a sigh of relief.

Goku and Chi Chi both helped Bulma walk out of the mausoleum. A place that will forever be a nightmare for them.

Bulma noticed Yamcha was no where in sight. Did he get scared and ran off?

"Where's Yamcha?" Bulma asked her two friends.

Goku and Chi Chi looked at each other. How were they going to explain what happened?

"He didn't make it," Goku answered in a sympathetic voice.

Bulma felt like crying. Yamcha was dead. She couldn't believe it.

They made it back to the main entrance inside the mausoleum. Goku and Chi Chi made sure that Bulma did not see Yamcha's dead body. She didn't need to be traumatized any more. They arrived at the door they first entered. They were surprised to find it unlocked and opened. They walked out of the mausoleum and never looked back. Goku and Chi Chi carefully placed Bulma in the back seat of her car. Goku got in the driver's seat while Chi Chi sat next to her blue-haired friend. Goku started the car and drove off glad it finally was all over.

_~one year later~_

Goku, Chi Chi, and Bulma's lives were never the same after that night. They graduated a few months after that nightmare. Goku and Chi Chi still reamain a couple to this day. Bulma had dated different men for the past year. All of them still live in the city, but each of them have their own seperate apartments around town. They haven't heard anything about the Bone Killer since that horrid night.

Chi Chi was on the phone with Goku. They always made time for one another. They were on the phone planning their date later on in the evening.

"I think we should go to that Italian resteraunt," Chi Chi thought out loud.

Chi Chi heard a knock on the other side of her wall. The jerk that lived next door to her was always complaining.

"Can you talk quietly!" the neighbor yelled through the thin walls.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and ignored him as he continued to nag. Goku could hear the neighbor complain on the other end of the line.

"The Italian resteraunt sounds great hun," Goku replied.

Chi Chi smiled. She knew Goku would see things her way.

Suddenly things got quiet. Chi Chi's loud neighbor was silent. It felt strange to Chi Chi. He was never quiet.

"Goku hold on a minute, I got a bad feeling," Chi Chi stated.

"About what?" Goku asked.

"My neighbor. i'll be right back," Chi Chi answered as she placed the reciever on the table and exited her apartment.

She walked next door to her neighbor's apartment. Surprisingly, the door to his place was opened. Chi Chi silently entered his home. She looked around and saw nothing. It was so strange. She went into his bedroom. She found her neighbor lying on his bed. Moving closer to inspect the bed, she realized her neighbor was dead. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. His head had been implaed with a bone. Chi Chi shuddered it was like one of her nightmares came true. But he couldn't be back. Goku killed him. Suddenly, Chi Chi heard a loud, evil laugh from the past that could not be mistaken...

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Well what did you guys think.

Don't worry, I'm already working on the sequal.

Don't forget to...

REVIEW!


End file.
